plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha-Football Zombie
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see All-Star Zombie. The Mecha-Football Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. Its main purpose is to push your plants out of your lawn. As with the other mechanized walkers, it is vulnerable to E.M.Peach which will disable it for 10 seconds. Once it comes in contact with a plant, it will push it one square to the left. If there are more plants behind it, they will all move one square to the left, with the plant on the last column (if there is one) being thrown away from the lawn. Overview The Mecha-Football Zombie absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 34, 68 before dying at 100 normal damage shots. The skull on the machine changes appearance as the machine degrades; after the 1st degrade its left eye stops shining green, and after the 2nd degrade some teeth disappear. Appearances Player's House: Pinata Party Far Future: Day 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Because it pushes plants across or out of the lawn, you should try stunning it with the E.M.Peach or try destroying it before it reaches your plants. Because of this, Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts are useless against it, so be sure to put plants near the back of the lawn. If you are going to use Bonk Choy, don't put any plants in front of it(a wall-nut, for example). When the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes the Wall-nut, it will never get close enough to the Bonk Choy, thus rendering it useless. These and Gargantuar Primes are considered to be dangerous in Endless Mode in Far Future, because these zombies do not eat plants. You will probably need Cherry Bombs/Jalapenos, E.M.Peaches (possibly along with its Imitater version), Winter Melons and Melon-pults. Gallery DESTROYEDFOOT.png|A dead Mecha-Football Zombie 018.PNG|A Mecha-Football Zombie "eating" the player's brains. Quarterback mech xombie.jpeg Footballknex.jpg|K'nex figure Trivia *It will not push Iceberg Lettuce (because it will freeze before it could do so) or instant kills like Squash or an armed Potato Mine. *It also will not push Spikeweeds and Spikerocks unless they are behind a pushable plant. *It can survive an instant-kill, such as the Cherry Bomb or Potato Mine. *It can push the Infi-nut's force field, destroying it instantly and pushing the Infi-nut to the left, if it's on a row where Infi-nut is not around it will just push the force field. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines that can absorb 100 normal damage shots. **That makes Mecha-Football Zombie takes only 4 hits from a Magnifying Grass. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, the Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. *It cannot push a plant that is using its Plant Food ability. *The Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants to the left, and the QiGong Zombie pulls plants to the right. *If a plant is in the last column and the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes it, the plant will be flung off the screen. *Mecha-Football Zombie, Jester Zombie, and Wang Stiff Knife are the only zombies that can push plants. In the case of Wang Stiff Knife, it will push plants, flinging off two plants with its swordstrike ability. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Robot Zombies Category:Machine Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness